Fear for the Family
by Scarlet-Rose-Chan
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are now happily married, but soon find out something big. Now Hinata has several new things to fear, how to take care of a baby a better way than her father raised her being one of them. Second in 'fear' series. Please review.
1. Sickness

By demand, the sequel

**By demand, the sequel!! Please enjoy.**

Hinata Hyuuga had a very abusive past, involving a father who beat her for anything small that he saw unfitting, and locking her in her room for no reasons without any food to eat. Her older brother Neji was very kind to her, and he was pretty much the one who raised her since her mother died when she was born. Naruto Uzumaki loved her and she loved him. He took her to his home when she was kicked out of her home when Hiashi found out about them seeing each other. Now the couple is happily married for almost a month now.

Hinata woke up in her bed, lying on her stomach with her head facing the wall with two doors, one leading to the hall, the other to a bathroom. She turned around and saw her husband sleeping happily, the blanket at his toes. She giggled when she remembered how much he moves in his sleep. She got up and went to the bathroom.

Naruto woke up to the sound of the shower running. He looked to the side and figured out that Hinata was in the bathroom, getting ready for the day. His face turned red and a smirk grew on his face as a thought struck him. He sat up and waited to hear the shower turn off. When it did he got up and just as Hinata came out of the shower in just a towel he walked over, grabbed her arm and pulled her back in, closing the door as they got in.

"o-oh! N-Naruto!!" Hinata gasped.

-One month later-

"Naruto…where are you going?" Hinata asked, lounging on the couch when she heard Naruto heading for the door. Naruto glanced at her.

"I'm going to see granny Tsunade, you know, about becoming Hokage. She said she wanted to talk to me about it." He said, turning around to face her.

"Oh that's great!" Hinata said, looking back at her book. Naruto nodded with a grin and left the apartment. It was early in the morning and Hinata was still sleepy, she just couldn't get back to sleep. Her stomach churned suddenly and she felt sick. She put down the book and rested her head on a pillow, feeling the temperature on her forehead as she did.

"What the heck was that?" she thought out loud. Her stomach churned again, and as it did she bolted out of the room and into the bathroom and barfed into the toilet. She stayed on her hands and knees for a moment, gasping for breath. When she got up again she went to her bed and rested, but still didn't feel good. She curled up under the covers and laid there, her eyes staring at the wall. She stayed absolutely still for what seemed like a whole day, but it was only an hour. By then Naruto was back and looking for her.

"Hinata? Where are you?" Naruto called. Hinata looked up at the ceiling.

"In here!" she called. Naruto pocked his head in and saw her in the bed. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Hinata sat up and shrugged.

"I'm not feeling too well." she mumbled, leaning on him. Naruto felt her forehead.

"Really? You don't feel hot." He said. Hinata shrugged again and laid on the pillow. Naruto laid next to her to keep her company.

"So how was the meeting?" she asked.

"Not bad…granny Tsunade said I have a really good chance, and she's looking at other people but she said I'm in the lead so far." He smiled. Hinata turned to the side and hugged him.

"I'm happy for you Naruto." she said. Before he could say anything she jumped off the bed and into the bathroom yet again to barf. Naruto stared after her.

"Maybe she is sick." he thought.

-Several days later-

"Hinata, are you still sick?" Naruto asked when she came out of the bathroom for the fourth time that day. Hinata nodded and went back to their bedroom. Naruto followed his wife and watched as she crawled into the bed.

"You should go to the doctors…or Sakura since she is a medic-ninja." Naruto suggested. Hinata nodded, got up and headed for the door.

"Want me to come too?" he asked, walking into the living room where she was getting her shoes on.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to the doctors. I'll be back in a bit." She said, walking out the door. Naruto nodded and waited. When she did come back her face showed that she had a so many emotions mixed together that she had no idea how to express them.

"So what's the damage?" Naruto asked when he saw her. She looked at him and a small smile spread across her face.

"Naruto…" she mumbled.

**Review……..now!! next chapter will come as soon as I get some.**


	2. News

Thanks for the reviews everybody

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! I really don't have the time to give shout outs right now, but all you reviewers know who you are. Hahaha. Sorry but this is a pretty short chapter. I'm still working on the next one and I hope it will be longer.**

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. Hinata had tears of joy running down her face and she laughed at his expression. He was lost for words; all he could do was stare at her. He pointed to her and his jaw dropped.

"y-your…WHAT?!" he exclaimed. Hinata nodded. "w-we're gonna be…" he mumbled. Again, Hinata nodded. "PARENTS?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!!" she said happily, jumping into his open arms. Naruto kissed her cheeks and spun her around.

"How long have you been…?" Naruto asked, letting go of her.

"Almost two months now." She answered. Naruto smiled, kissed her again and ran down the hall. Hinata looked to see what he was doing and saw him in the room they used as storage. He was moving stuff out and running back into the room. Hinata walked in and watched Naruto for a few moments before speaking again.

"…Naruto, what the heck are you doing?" she said, half laughing. He spun around and looked at her.

"Well, this is a perfect room for the kid; we just have to get all this stuff out." Naruto said, picking up a large box and ultimately having it land on his toes, making him yelp in pain and surprise. Hinata laughed at him, she couldn't help it.

"This kid isn't coming for a while now. Relax." She said. Naruto shrugged and picked up the box again. Hinata looked around again and sighed.

"I don't know Naruto, maybe our apartment is too small to raise a kid…don't you think that maybe we should move into a bigger home?" she said. Naruto straightened up and scratched his chin as he looked around.

"…I think your right. But…how do we know we have enough money to move?" he asked.

"Well we don't need all this stuff; we could have a garage sale or something." Hinata suggested.

"Good idea…one thing though. We don't have a garage." Naruto said.

"That is a good point. Hm…maybe Sakura could let us borrow her lawn or something." she said. Naruto nodded and looked around once more.

"…I think we better see what stuff we don't need anymore." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and giving a small chuckle.

"That would be a good idea." Hinata nodded, turning around and heading out the door.

"h-hey! Where are you going?" Naruto said loudly.

"To make some coffee." Hinata said, looking at him over her shoulder, a grin spread across her face.

"…oh, that's a good idea." Naruto admitted.

**Ok so…….REVIEW!!**


	3. Time To Get Organized

Only one review

**Only one review? Aw come on people! Here's the next chapter, I thought I would make up for the short chapter. Enjoy**

"I had no idea you had this much stuff." Hinata sighed after three whole days of organizing, and they still weren't even done yet. Both of them sighed and went on to the next object.

"Definitely sell that." Hinata said after seeing the really old coffee table. Naruto nodded. He walked over to an unused mattress and shoved it to the hallway.

"We can keep that for later, you know, for when the kid doesn't need a crib anymore." He said as he walked back in the room.

"Good idea. I can't believe you kept all this stuff from when you were a kid!" Hinata said, picking up a small fox stuffed animal and cuddling it. "It's so cute!" she cooed, putting it down.

"Should we save that?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and began to dig in a box. She pulled out some old puzzles and board games. She put them on the side and pulled out some really small clothes.

"I think we should just get rid of these. They look like they shrunk in the wash." Hinata said, tossing him the clothes to put in the sell pile.

"They did." Naruto said as he put them in the pile. Hinata laughed and handed him the box of games.

"We'll sell these too; there are so many other good games out there now." She said. Naruto nodded in agreement and went to the other side of the room. The pile was huge by then. Hinata found a whole bunch of stuff they could use for their kid.

"I think we have enough to sell now." Naruto said, adding one more item to the pile.

"Yeah, we do. Good thing we found a place to sell this stuff." She said, walking over and hugging her husband from behind.

"Question is, how are we going to get it there?" Naruto asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"I have no idea. Movers maybe?" Hinata suggested. Naruto sighed.

"I'll go get the phone book." He said, walking out of the room. Hinata couldn't help but laugh. She looked through some of her husbands old toys, but she thought the stuffed fox was definitely the cutest.

She wandered out of the room and into the kitchen where Naruto was sitting at the table, flipping through the phone book.

"Found anyone yet?" she asked, gripping his shoulders and looking at the pages as he flipped through the book. Naruto shook his head and continued to look.

"Want anything to drink?" Hinata asked, heading for the fridge. Naruto shook his head and Hinata pulled out a bottle of grape juice. She sat next to him and sipped her drink.

"Here, would these guys work?" Naruto said, showing her something in the book. She read it and nodded.

"They should. We should get some more boxes for some of the stuff, then it would be more organized." Hinata said.

"I'll get some after I call them, 'kay?" Naruto said, digging through his pockets to find his cell phone. He dialed the number and went into another room to talk with the moving business.

Hinata sat and thought about how she would fare as a mother. She thought of what kind of troubles could come with it, and her mind wandered to her own childhood. She remembered how her father beat her and starved her, and how her older brother would be the one to take care of her. And how her father overreacted when he found out about Naruto. She hoped that she was going to be better at raising a child than him.

"Ok, a little change in plans. We have to move the sale to the park in a month." Naruto said, walking back in the room and putting his cell phone away.

"Good time to start looking for a new, bigger apartment, eh?" Hinata asked with a smile. Naruto nodded and put the phone book away.

**Review!! I mean it! Anyway, the next chapter…I think…is the longest one yet.**


	4. Time To Sell

Longest chapter so far

**Longest chapter so far. Thanks for the reviews, and this is a small time skip, just up to the sale. Some drama in this part, but not much. Enjoy! **

Hinata was lying on the couch, reading a fairly long book while she waited for her husband to call to say when everything was set up and ready to sell. Naruto wanted her to wait until everything was ready so she wouldn't strain herself. He was a good husband, but he got a little over protective from time to time. She put the book down and looked at her now growing stomach.

"Four long months…can't you get any bigger? Your making me worried." Hinata said to her stomach. She was anxious for it to get out, but she was also enjoying herself. The phone rang and she answered it right away.

"Come on down now, everything's ready." Naruto's voice said as soon as she answered it.

"Ok, be right there." She said, then hung up and got ready. The weather was getting colder so she put on her spring jacket, put her shoes on, grabbed her purse and left the building. She walked down the road, stopping to talk to some of her friends on the way. Shikamaru, his wife Temari and their twins Akira and Koyuki walked with her to the park, heading there anyway.

Akira was the most curious little boy ever, and every time he saw something new he had to stop, look, and ask a million questions about whatever it was. He asked plenty of questions like any other four year old should. He had his fathers chocolate brown eyes and his mothers dirty blond hair.

Koyuki on the other hand was a shy, yet extremely sweet four year old. To her, Hinata and Naruto were like family, not that they weren't to Akira, but she looked forward to every time she got to see her parents' friends. Koyuki had her father's brown hair and her mother's dark blue eyes, unlike her brother.

When she learned that Hinata was going to the park too she gripped Hinata's hand and tugged her along the road.

"Naruto and you are having that sale thing today aren't you?" Shikamaru asked as they walked together.

"Yeah, that's why I'm heading down there." She nodded. Koyuki skipped next to her and Akira ran ahead of them. Hinata watched them and smiled.

"They are so cute." She said to the parents.

"Thanks. Just wait until yours is born; I guarantee it will be cute. They always are." Temari said. Shikamaru ran ahead and chased his son, eventually catching him and giving him a piggy back ride back over to them. Temari bent down and scooped up Koyuki.

"Want to stop by for a minute?" Hinata asked when they turned into the large park.

"When we're done. We promised them we'd play with them on the playground first. Good luck with the sales!" Shikamaru said, waving as he and his family left to the playground. Hinata waved and headed off in the opposite direction.

When she got there she saw several long folding tables filled with Naruto's old stuff, and Naruto already talking to a few of their customers.

"Thought you'd never get here!" Naruto laughed when she walked over to him. She patted his cheek playfully and went to the spot they set up for collecting the money. Once she sat down a woman and her child came up to her, the woman had one of Naruto's old games and the kid had one of the stuffed animals they decided on giving away. Hinata got the money and put it in the lunch box they were using for a cash register.

"Thank you." Hinata said as they walked away. She watched and waited as people came and went when they saw nothing of interest on the tables. She pulled out her purse from under the table and pulled out her book.

"You really like that book don't you?" Naruto said, wandering over to her. She nodded and flipped the page.

"It's getting really good." She mumbled as she continued reading. Naruto smiled.

"We already sold a lot of stuff before you came here." He said, walking down to the tables to make sure some stuff had price stickers on them. Hinata just turned the page when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hinata!" Hinata looked up to see Sakura waving at her. She waved back and Sakura came running over.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Sakura asked when she reached her.

"Same old same old." Hinata shrugged, marking her page and putting the book away.

"Well you look great. Any name ideas yet?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet. We're waiting until we find out if it's a boy or girl." she said, standing up to talk to her best friend.

"Haven't been seen by your father yet huh?" Sakura asked with a slight sly tone to it.

"No, and I don't think I want to anytime soon." Hinata said, the edge in her voice clear to show that she meant it. Sakura leaned over slightly and her expression changed.

"Um…I don't think your gonna be able to _not_ see him." she said. Hinata spun around and saw none other than Hiashi and Neji just coming over to their little sale.

"Hide me!" Hinata whispered quickly, turning back to Sakura. Sakura nodded, grabbed her hand and pulled her away, down to the other end of the park.

"HEY! Where are you going?!" Naruto called, but when he turned around he knew the answer. Neji walked over to him and looked around.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked urgently.

"She left with Sakura, to hide I think." Naruto said, glancing over his shoulder quickly.

"Good. Oh, father!" Neji gasped when Hiashi tapped his shoulder roughly.

"Hm…I remember you." Hiashi said gruffly, indicating Naruto.

"Y-yeah…I remember you as well…" Naruto said nervously. Hiashi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you stayed away from my daughter." Hiashi said coldly.

"I thought you kicked her out of the family." Naruto said boldly. Hiashi glared at him.

"Your brave boy." He hissed.

"Hinata's dead. She died on the street from starvation." Neji said quickly, trying to stop them before a fight broke out.

"That's right." Hiashi said quietly, as if he just remembered it. He took a look around at the items then added, "You have tacky items boy." and left. Neji stayed behind for a moment.

"Cheerful man." Naruto said sarcastically. "How did you even get him to come here?"

"I don't know, he wanted to see what was here I guess. Tell Hinata I said hi, and congratulations." Neji said. Naruto thanked him. Neji bought one thing and left, just to help them out with buying a new home.

**Told ya it was long. No reviews, no updates! Those are the rules**


	5. Revealing Two Wonderful Things

**Thanks for the reviews, I wanted to update, so I did. I'm still working on the next chapter, so it may take longer to update. I do not own Naruto.**

Hinata woke up, lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Naruto was on the floor, on his stomach with drool dripping onto the carpet. Hinata rolled over and saw him down there, and couldn't help but laugh. Her laugh was barley loud enough to wake up a light sleeper, yet it woke up Naruto. He rolled onto his back and smiled at her.

"morning." he mumbled.

"Good morning." she giggled. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"…hey Hinata, how'd I get on the floor?" he asked, making Hinata laugh again.

"You were rolling around in your sleep apparently." She laughed. Naruto got up with a smirk and went to the bathroom. Hinata sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then looked at her stomach and sighed.

"We have our meeting with lady Tsunade today Naruto." Hinata reminded him when he came out of the shower, fully dressed. He rubbed his damp hair with a towel viscously, trying to dry his hair faster.

"Yep. Today's the day we find out if it's a boy or girl!" he said excitedly, putting the towel on a rack in the bathroom and sat next to her.

"What are you hoping for?" she asked, leaning against him lovingly.

"Honestly? I guess…a boy." Naruto said with a small smirk. "What about you?" he asked, looking at her.

"I don't care. Boy or girl, doesn't matter, as long as its ours." She said, closing her eyes and day dreaming about holding their child in her arms and singing it a lullaby, and playing with him/her all day while Naruto was out on a mission or whatever he had to do.

"You're excited, I can tell." Naruto said, stroking her long hair as she dreamed.

"And so are you." she mumbled. Naruto nodded with a laugh and Hinata glanced at him.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hinata said, getting up and walking over to the closet to get her clothes ready and then went into the bathroom.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Naruto asked, opening the bathroom door just a crack.

"Anything with strawberries." She said.

Naruto already knew what she meant when she said that, only after causing a scene the other day when making the wrong breakfast. Since then Naruto has been afraid to anger Hinata, all because of the mood swings. Not only did he learn what she always wants for breakfast everyday, but also that she can get pretty scary when she's mad. Most of their stuff was in boxes by then, ready for when they move. Naruto had to dig around in several boxes labeled 'kitchen supplies' until he found what he needed to make their breakfast. Once he finished Hinata came back out and grabbed her breakfast.

"Thank you." she said as she passed him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah." He said with a smirk, making himself a bowl of cereal, sick of having his Strawberry Surprise everyday. He couldn't see how she loved it so much; it was just strawberries with banana flavored yogurt on top with even more strawberries. He also put a squirt of lemon juice on it. That's the only reason why he didn't get why she liked it.

"Hey, we're moving next week." Naruto said as he sat down.

"Yep, I'm almost finished packing our stuff." Hinata said, eating her breakfast. When they finished they left the building and went to go to their appointment.

"You're here a little early." Said a woman's voice as they walked into the building. Tsunade was standing at the other end of the room, smiling at them. The couple walked over to her and then followed her into her office.

"Hinata, Shizune's going to do the check up today. I have to talk to Naruto about something." Tsunade said once Hinata sat down. A nod was her way of saying 'that's ok' and Tsunade pulled Naruto out of the room, and into another.

"What's going on granny?" Naruto asked. Tsunade pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. He read it slowly, soaking in every word.

"You're serious?" Naruto asked, looking over the paper at her.

"I made no mistakes in that page Naruto. I am no longer Hokage, and from now on, the sixth Hokage will be…you." Tsunade said with a grin. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I'm not cut out to be Hokage anymore, that's why I chose to give the job to you. Good luck with the paper work." She said. Naruto jumped with joy and let out a loud yell.

"THANK YOU GRANNY TSUNADE!!" Naruto yelled, giving her a hug. She smiled, patted his back and went on with the details on the job.

'This is great. I'm going to be the Hokage, and a dad!' Naruto thought as he went to meet Hinata after the appointment.

"So…what did lady Tsunade want?" Hinata asked as they walked home.

"You'll never believe it. She's resigning as the Hokage." He said.

"Who's taking her place?" she asked. Naruto looked at her with a smirk, and then a triumphant hand gesture and Hinata knew immediately.

"You're the new Hokage! That's great!" Hinata squealed happily, jumping up and giving him the biggest hug she could give.

"Yes! Hey, so what is it, a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Well, by what they could tell, it's going to be a girl." Hinata smiled. Naruto kissed her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they walked like that the rest of the way home.

"I think we better start thinking of names, don't you?" Naruto asked.

**Ya know, I actually made Naruto's strawberry surprise once…it didn't taste that good, well to me it didn't. Who knows, someone might like it. Hey, if you want to help me pick a name, go to my profile page and see the poll, I can't decide which one I like better. And now Naruto's Hokage! Happy time for him. Please review.**


	6. Mission

Few things to start out with

**Few things to start out with. 1: Another short chapter, sorry about that. 2: Small times skip, not much though. 3: I do not own Naruto, how many times do I gotta say it?!**

Naruto got up earlier than usual. It was a week after his twentieth birthday, but he felt the same as always. Instead of putting on his regular day to day outfit, he put on a green vest that symbolizes him being a Jonin, and picked up his bags filled with ninja tools. He looked over at Hinata, who was still sleeping soundly. He turned around and just as he reached the door he heard Hinata wake up.

"…Naruto…? Where are you going?" she asked, sitting up and putting a hand on her large belly.

"I have that mission today, remember?" he said, walking over and sitting next to her.

"Oh yeah. What are you doing again?" she asked.

"They found the location of where Sasuke Uchiha is, and their sending me and a team of the most skilled ninja to go and bring him back. Who knows how strong he is now." Naruto said, staring off into space as he remembered when he tried to stop him from leaving in the first place.

"That's right, I remember hearing about the mission from Neji when we were younger, how he went with you and Shikamaru, and Kiba and Choji went to stop him." Hinata said. Naruto nodded.

"I wish I didn't have to go now, but I have to." He said, kissing her on the lips tenderly. He pulled away and she kissed him back.

"Just be back in time." She said. Naruto knew what she meant, and he rubbed her stomach.

"Hey, she kicked me!" Naruto laughed, getting off the bed and leaving the room.

"Good luck!" Hinata called as he went down the long hallway.

"Thanks, I'll try my best!" he said. He walked down the hall, and as he passed an open door he looked in and saw the room they painted pink. They put in a multi-color toy box already filled with toys, a crib was against the wall where the window was, there was a diaper changing station and a whole pile of stuffed animals in the corner. He continued down the hall, passed the door to a spare bathroom, passed the kitchen door, and walked right into the living room. Their apartment sure was bigger then their old one. The balcony was even bigger than their last one.

Hinata sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the door, several tears dripping down her face. She was scared for him, she knew how tough that mission would be, and not only long but it could end up deadly. Her head turned slowly and saw the date circled on the calendar.

"…three weeks to go." She mumbled, laying back on the bed and closing her eyes, falling asleep promptly.

**Still working on the next ones. Please review!**


	7. Visiting Sakura

Again, a short chapter

**Again, a short chapter. I will do a double update today to make up for it. Thanks for the reviews.**

Hinata would visit Sakura everyday while Naruto was on the mission. One day while she was there they were discussing her worried feelings about him.

"Why are you so worried? They found Sasuke's hide out in the forest around a day away from here. They would be there by now, so relax." Sakura said, putting her cup down.

"Because he left a week ago. If he found him, he would have been back by now." Hinata said. She put the cup on the coffee table and crossed her legs.

"Why did Sasuke leave in the first place?" Hinata asked curiously. Sakura looked at the floor for a minute, and then looked at her with a sad smile.

"He left to join a man named Orochimaru. Sasuke wanted more power to kill his older brother because his brother killed his whole clan. It's really a long story, but Naruto went after him and came back in so many bandages he looked like a mummy." Sakura said with a sad voice, trying to make up for it with a laugh.

"Sad…" Hinata mumbled. Sakura nodded and smiled again.

"Yeah, but now that Naruto is stronger, he'll bring back Sasuke for sure." Sakura said with a reassuring tone.

"What do you think will happen to Sasuke when he comes back?" Hinata asked. The pink haired woman thought for a minute, then shrugged. She honestly had no idea.

"Probably go to prison." She said. Hinata nodded in agreement, even though she didn't know much of the story, she got the gist of it. She rubbed her large stomach when she felt a slight, dull pain.

"You ok?" Sakura asked when she saw the curious expression on Hinata's face as she looked at her stomach. Hinata nodded and picked up her tea.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. Sakura examined her for a moment, got up and walked out of the room to get something. When she came back she had a book in her hand.

"So you finally finished that book huh?" she asked as she sat down again.

"Yes, I thought it was really good." Hinata smiled. Sakura handed her the book.

"You should read this; it's by the same author. It's great." She said. Hinata rubbed her stomach again when yet another dull pain came from it.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sakura asked with a worried look.

"Not sure." Hinata said. Sakura raised an eyebrow and listened as Hinata explained what she was feeling. When she finished, yet again there was a pain, yet this time it wasn't very dull.

"Oh my god Hinata, I think you're going into labor!" sakura screamed.

**Even though I am doing a double update, I expect reviews for this chapter as well!**


	8. Start Of A Family

Here

**Here. Enjoy! Oh thanks for the reviews if you gave me any. I do not own Naruto.**

Hinata indeed was going into labor. Before the two left for the hospital they waited for a few minutes to see if she really was. Sakura had to help her all the way to the hospital because the pain grew sharper, and it was so painful that half the time Hinata couldn't help by cry out. It reminded her too much of her painful childhood, and how much her father hit her, he actually managed the break her wrist once, but this was so much more painful then that.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura called when they got into the hospital. Tsunade was in the waiting room, talking to one of the patients just as he was leaving, his head wrapped up in a bandage. Tsunade looked up and ran over to them.

"Get me a wheelchair!" Tsunade called out in a demanding voice. A nurse came by immediately and Sakura helped her friend into it. As quick as they could they got her into a room and into a bed.

"Hinata, I know it's painful but you can get through it!" Tsunade said reassuringly. Hinata shook her head and gasped in pain. They tried to get her to do something but she shook her head. She would only mutter one word as well, and that word was, "Naruto!"

"Hinata, its fine he's on the way!" Sakura lied, trying to get her to do something. Finally, by the time Tsunade gave the command to push, she did.

-Outside the town-

Three dark figures walked through the village gate, one supporting another, while the third was a few feet behind, carrying something large. It was dark outside by then, so nobody could really make out who they were. There was a loud clap of thunder and the figure being supported fell. The man helping him helped him back up and they continued moving.

"We should get them to the hospital." Said the man behind the two.

"Yeah, let's hurry, who knows how much worse it is then it looks." Said the one supporting the other. The one being supported flinched and stumbled as he tried to walk. It was obvious he was too weak to manage walking himself.

-Back in the hospital-

"Hinata your doing great!" Tsunade said as Hinata gave another hard push. She screamed in pain and her head flopped back from exhaustion. Hinata looked up when there was a loud clatter outside in the hall.

"b-but sir…! Hey!" they heard a nurse call. Someone stumbled into the room, hunched over and his head hanging low so they couldn't see his face. His clothes were blood soaked and wet from the rain, his blond hair clinging to his head, and it was also covered in blood. He went to the edge of the bed and looked at Hinata with a small smile.

"Oh my god…Naruto?!" both Hinata and Sakura screamed at the exact same time. Naruto reached up a bloody hand and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"I'm…here…I made…it in time…" he said weakly. Hinata cried out in pain again, squeezing his hand tightly. Naruto's grip loosened, eventually slipping from her own and falling limply to the ground, as well as his entire body.

"Sakura, take him to the emergency ward." Tsunade ordered. Sakura nodded, got a grip of the limp body and pulled him out of the room, calling for a nurses help as she went through the door.

"Hinata, I can see the head! One more push!" Tsunade commanded. Hinata pushed hard and she passed out as soon as she heard a baby cry.

**REVIEW!! I command you to.**


	9. A Complete Family

Last chapter

**Last chapter!! Thanks for the reviews, and now you get to learn the baby's name! Thanks for you votes in my poll if you voted. I do not own Naruto**

Neji was walking through the village when he saw Sakura run into the Yamanaka Flower Shop screaming something, he just couldn't tell if she was happy or what. He thought he would go find out what's going on so he followed her in the shop.

"Ino!" Sakura called when she saw her friend. Neji wandered in behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, Neji, did you hear?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Hear what?" he asked, Sakura moved so she was facing both Ino and Neji, wanting to tell her two friends the same thing at the same time.

"Hinata had the baby!" Sakura squealed. Neji's jaw dropped and Ino squealed happily.

"What about Naruto? Is he back yet?!" Neji asked urgently. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, but he's in a really bad condition right now. He's in the emergency ward. And Sasuke's back too. The mission was a success! He's in a worse state then Naruto, I can tell you that. " She said. Neji's expression changed and he ran out the building and right to the hospital.

"Where is Hinata Uzumaki?" Neji asked the front desk when he ran in the hospital. The nurse looked at a list on a clip board for a moment.

"She's in room 375." The nurse said. Neji thanked her and ran off.

"373…374…375!" he mumbled as he looked at the numbers on the doors. He opened the door and saw Hinata asleep on the bed and a small bundle in her arms. He walked over and smiled when he saw his little sister. He brushed her long black hair out of her face and sat on a chair near her bed.

"…nh...Neji…?" Hinata whispered, her head rolling to the side and looking at him. He nodded and smiled. She rolled her head to the other side and looked around.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked, looking at her brother again.

"I'm not sure. He's in the emergency ward somewhere." He said. Hinata made a sobbing sound, somewhere between choking on air and starting to cry.

"Want me to see how he's doing?" Neji asked, starting to sit up. Hinata shook er head.

"I want the company." She said, sitting up slightly. Neji smiled and looked at the sleeping little girl in the bundle. She had a little blond hair on her head; her eyes were shut tight so none of them could tell if she had the byakugan yet. She had a button nose and small lips that she would purse every once in a while as she slept. The rest of her was in the blanket that she was in bundled up in.

"Did you name her yet?" Neji asked, looking at his niece.

"I'm waiting for Naruto, we're naming her together." Hinata said.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked. Neji nodded and got a hold on the little baby. He held her close and carefully, making sure nothing would hurt her.

"Oh, good you're awake." Someone said in the doorway. Both looked over and saw Tsunade standing in the doorway with a smile spread across her face.

"Yes milady." Hinata said with a smile. "How's Naruto?" she asked quickly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Tsunade asked, going out into the hallway a little, and coming back in with a blond man with electric blue eyes that she recognized anywhere.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried. Naruto's left arm was in a cast and he had a bandage around his head. He had many cuts, bruises and even a few scars, but other than that he had his usual smile and happy personality written all over his face. He had a small limp, and it was hardly noticeable as he ran over to Hinata. He gave her a large hug and she cried into his shoulder. She was so happy he was ok. He sat down on a chair with a loud thud and he looked exhausted. Neji handed Hinata back their child and sat down again.

"She's beautiful." Naruto said quietly after seeing his daughter.

"…I wish I could hold her." Naruto added quietly.

"You can in about a week. This arm will heal fast." Tsunade said, grabbing his cast and raising his arm in a joking manner. Naruto forced a sarcastic laugh and glared at her.

"Now is that any way to talk to the Hokage?" Naruto asked with a toothy grin. Tsunade let go of him, gave him one last funny look and walked out of the room. Naruto smirked and turned back to his wife and baby girl.

"So what are we naming her?" Naruto asked.

"…Megumi (blessing)?" Hinata suggested. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Megumi Uzumaki." He said.

**I will start the next story in this series as soon as I can. Review and I'm glad you liked this story as much as the last one.**


End file.
